


Kind Stranger

by Minnie0220



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie0220/pseuds/Minnie0220
Summary: This takes place before the move to Texas. One night TK finds himself in some trouble. A kind stranger helps him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Kind Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story please let me know what you think.

The world was spinning. TK was at the bar he was meeting Alex at, but Alex is running late. TK got off his bar stool to go to the restroom. Something is wrong, feels like he can't breathe.   
He's looking at himself in the mirror and his features seem to blur. He can't be drunk, he's only had water. The door opens and the next thing he knows TK is being slammed against the wall, while someone is trying to kiss him.   
He isn't this person anymore. He doesn't do drunken hookups. He's turning his head, trying to push the man off but his movements are sluggish. His body is not doing what he wants it to. He hears his voice coming out, saying no, it doesn't sound like him though. It sounds shaky, weak, scared. The man doesn't stop as they hear the bathroom door open.   
The person that just came in mumbling "oh, sorry," starts to turn back to the door. Something in Tyler's eyes must give the man pause, as he hears him mumble "please stop." The stranger is suddenly pulled away from Tyler. He can no longer hold himself up, shaking like a leaf, he slides to the floor.   
He feels hands on him pulling him up from the floor. "Are you okay?" "I think something may have been put in my drink." "Do you want to go to the hospital?" "No, I just want to go to sleep and forget this ever happened."  
The kind stranger wraps his arm around him and guides him out of the bar. The next morning TK wakes up and goes about his day.   
Three months later TK and his dad move to Texas, where he runs into the kind stranger that saved him from whatever fate awaited him that night; a cop named Carlos.


End file.
